


Thank you, Lydia

by ShM86



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShM86/pseuds/ShM86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles & Derek drink a love potion and end up confessing their love for each other. </p><p>Or, the one where Lydia is a brilliant goddess and makes them think they drank a love potion, when they really didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from zantarna on tumblr in which a witch casts a love spell on Derek & Stiles. I just went in another direction...

"Stiles... Did you get your drink from this pot?" Lydia asked, eyeing the liquid simmering on the stove. Pointedly looking between the steaming mug in Stiles' hand and the now half gone concoction she had mixed up.

"Yea, Lyds, this stuff is amazing! What's in it? I'm totally volunteering you to be in charge of drinks at all pack functions, by the way, because this stuff," Stiles waved his mug around, "is like an orgasm in my mouth. Which is like, the closest I'll ever get to you giving me an orgasm, so I'll take it!"

"Stiles, you can't just--", Lydia started.

Derek walked into the kitchen just then, carrying his own glass of Lydia's mixture, "This is really good, Lydia. Thank you."

Raising the glass to his lips, Derek drained the rest of its contents, not noticing how Stiles' heated gaze had locked onto his throat, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the drink down.

Lydia looked between the two men, considering. After a slight pause, her entire demeanor changed, becoming frantic and slightly panicked. "Oh my god, you can't just go around drinking whatever you want without knowing what is! You idiots just drank the love potion that I brewed for the Faeries!"

"Wha--" Stiles squeaked. His arms flailed, liquid sloshing from his mug as he waved it around. "What do you mean love potion?!"

Derek had gone pale, staring at Lydia with an uncharacteristically vulnerable look in his eyes. His gaze flickered over to Stiles, then back to Lydia. "What."

Lydia threw her hands up in exasperation, before giving them each a hard look. "You drank a love potion. Together. The Faeries use it to create happy life-long matches, so I imagine with your size and body mass ratios being so drastically different, it will probably wear off in about a week," Lydia said as she launched into an explanation of how she calculated the length of time the potion will effect them. She sighed as she received twin blank looks in return. "You idiots are in love. For the next week. So don't be shocked when the other starts declaring their undying love."

Stiles' and Derek stared at each other in shock while Lydia quietly bottled up the rest of her potion, instructed them to behave, and left.

Stiles took a step towards Derek, then halted. He'd been in love with Derek for years now, probably since the first time he ever laid eyes on him. He didn't need a potion to make him fall in love, there was no more falling to be done. He wondered if maybe this was his chance to tell Derek how he really felt, while he had the safety net of blaming everything on the potion.

Stiles is the first to speak (he normally is). He smiled softly at Derek, stepping into his space, far closer than he would ever normally be. He could feel the warmth radiating off Derek and it felt so damn good, Stiles' wanted to bury himself in Derek's chest and never leave. Raising a hand to Derek's cheek, Stiles' stroked his stubble lightly before cupping his cheek and whispering, "Hi."

Derek's hands settled on Stiles' hips as he pulled Stiles closer, eliminating the last few inches between them. His eyes were wide and hopeful, gazing at Stiles with an intensity that made Stiles' stomach flip. "Hey," he whispered back.

"Um, so..." Stiles started, before deciding to hell with it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Derek breathed out, before pressing his lips to Stiles'. The kiss started off soft and sweet, lips lightly pressing against each other. Stiles' hand still cupped Derek's cheek, and he raised his other arm to curl around Derek's neck as he lightly bit into Derek's bottom lip, tongue following softly to soothe the sting.

Derek groaned and wrapped is arms around Stiles' waist, pulling them more tightly together, before slipping his tongue between the seam of Stiles' lips, licking into his mouth and caressing his tongue with firm, hot strokes.

Stiles' released a breathy moan, mind set on climbing Derek like a tree right there in his kitchen, when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lydia stood in the doorway, smug grin on her face as she took in the image they made, wrapped around each other, lips red and kiss bitten.

"So, I really thought this would take longer, but I guess you guys move pretty fast when you think there's nothing to hold you back," she said. Grabbing her forgotten purse off the counter, she winked at them before strolling to the door once more. "I lied, by the way. There was no love potion, that was my mom's famous apple cider cocktail. you can thank me later," she announced before letting the door slam shut on her way out.

Derek was the first to recover from the shock. His arms tightening infinitesimally around Stiles' waist, "Do you--are you--I mean, she said--" he babbled. Derek Hale, babbled.

Stiles grin lit up the room as he surged forward, catching Derek's lips with his own, trying to pour all of his feelings into that kiss. When they finally came up for air, Stiles was still grinning. "I do," he said, looking Derek straight in the eye. "I love you. Always have, but I was to scared of losing you to do anything about it."

Derek's answering smile took Stiles' breath away, it was so full of joy and love. "Me too. I love you, Stiles."

........

They named their first adopted werebaby after Lydia, in honor of the cunning and brilliant woman that finally opened their eyes to each other.


End file.
